Desert Storm
Desert Storm is an alien that appears on Earth-68. He first appears in John Smith 10: Phantom Watch. Appearance Desert Storm is a large sand creature. It's main body resembles a pillar, with a round sand castle like crown on its head. It's arms aren't attatched to its main body, and its hand has four fingers. It has green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol is on his forehead. Powers and Abilities Desert Storm's main power is control over the sand connected to its body. So if he's used in a desert or at another large source of sand, Desert Storm can control all of it, wielding it as if it was his own body. This control over sand gives him shapeshifting, stretching and regenerating power. He can create more sand by using his own sand to break apart the ground he is on, whether being tile flooring or dirt, and using the minerals in order to expand his body and increase his power. He mostly uses this to create a pit trap to immobilize the foe. He can condense the sand and use it to crush his opponents, breaking them down into particles that can merge with the sand. Weaknesses If hit by water, his body will harden, allowing him to be injured, as well as cancelling out his powers. Those that can control wind can essentially blow his body away. He is vulnerable to any that can manipulate sand, as his whole body is made of sand. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Desert Storm is unlocked by Albedo for Phantom. John Smith 10: Phantom Watch By Warmatrix Drone *Desert, Forest Edge and Plains (first appearance) By John *Army of Friends (accidental transformation; selected alien was Eatle) *The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) *When Heroes Collide Part 1 Spacewalker *Ancient Library (first re-appearance) *Knights of the Earth Kingdom Hearts *Castle of Dreams Omniverse By Intellectuary * Showdown Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) By John * Place in Destiny * Two of Everything Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) This is the version of Desert Storm used in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Kairi *End of the World Part 1 (first re-appearance) *Mind Games (John Smith 10) By Kairi Replica * Replica Program Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Desert Storm first appeared attacking the group in a desert, merging with all the sand. He is defeated and captured. Appearances In Wild *Through Grains of Sand By John *North Crater *Ultimate Power (JSXFF) Desert Man (John 23: Megaman) Desert Man is the version of Desert Storm that is used in Dimension 23 by Megaman. He looks exactly the same as Desert Storm, due to his entire body being made of sand. He is one of two alien forms based off Megaman characters. Appearances * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 1 * Lightning Strikes Twice Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Desert Storm is an alien form available to several characters. When used by Megaman, he is called Desert Man. By Megaman (as Desert Man) * Hunt for the Looney * The Imperfect By John * Omni Crew Origins: Eon Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Desert Storm is an alien in the Dueltrix. While it doesn't appear in person, it is used in fusions. Trivia *Desert Storm gets his name from "Operation: Desert Storm" from the Iraqi War. *Desert Storm is based off of Desertman Exe. from Megaman. *His power of breaking the ground to use the minerals were based off of Gaara from Naruto. *Desert Storm has a lot of similarities with Chaos Reign. They are both made of a particular element, they have control of that element, and they can merge with other sources of their element to become bigger and more powerful. They are also both shapeshifting aliens. **An interesting battle that the fans were longing for between these two aliens occured in Through Grains of Sand. Eventually, Chaos Reign won. See also *Desert Skull *DesertMan.EXE (Megaman) (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 18:10, June 21, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Earth Aliens Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:Omnimania